


I Said No

by AmTheDreamer



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Power Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmTheDreamer/pseuds/AmTheDreamer
Summary: “Enough,” Lucifer says, his voice echoing around the room. “I said no, Mazikeen”.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	I Said No

When Chloe enters Lux that evening, Lucifer and Maze are standing very close to each other. From her spot at the entrance, she can see Maze’s eyes staring straight into Lucifer’s, but she can’t see his expression. Maze doesn’t look phased whatsoever, but Chloe can tell from Lucifer’s body language that she has just stepped into a fight.

“Maze, I said no,” he says calmly, and by him not turning around, she knows he’s so mad he didn’t even realize she entered the penthouse.

“Oh, look, your _detective_ is here,” Maze spits in his ear, and her eyes go big.

Lucifer turns around at once, his hand still firm on Maze’s throat. Chloe knows he’s not hurting her, so she focuses on him, smiling. “Hey,” she says softly, “I’m sorry I’m interrupting”.

Lucifer’s eyes go softer, the deep brown goes lighter with his smile. “Nonsense, Detective, on the contrary. Maze and I were quite finished”.

He gives Maze a look, but the girl doesn’t budge. She smiles at Chloe, giving her a friendly hello, then turns back to Lucifer. “I’m going, Lucifer,” she says through greeted teeth. “There’s no way I’m letting that slide”.

“Stay,” he says firmly, and when he turns back to Chloe his eyes go soft again. “I am truly sorry, Detective. Would you pour yourself a drink? Perhaps? I’d much rather you not see this, but it seems,” he said, turning around to Maze and lowering his voice, “that I really have no choice on the matter”.

“Oh please,” Maze snorts, just as Chloe nods and turns to pour herself a drink. “What are you gonna do, exactly? Look at me with your _intense eyes_?”

From her spot by the bar, Chloe can see very clearly as Lucifer’s eyes flash red with burning hellfire. “You will no speak to me like that,” he says, still calm, though his voice is low and dangerous with authority.

“Like how?” Maze snorts, not even phased by Lucifer’s eyes. Chloe, on the other hand, can feel desire burning in her as her boyfriend’s voice lowers with authority. Lucifer doesn’t spare her one look. Within seconds, his face is completely red, his eyes burning on Maze’s. He holds her firmly and Chloe can finally see Maze’s demeanor change.

“Enough,” he says, his voice echoing around the room. “I said no, Mazikeen”.

Maze’s eyes lower to Lucifer’s chest, and suddenly he’s the only reason she’s even standing on two feet. As his hand releases the pressure on her throat, Maze falls into a kneeling position, much to Chloe’s surprise. She holds herself from gasping as Maze lowers her head.

It looks like Maze is about to open her mouth and respond, but Lucifer leaves her no time for that when he goes on. “I said no, and you will not go there. You will go back to the Detective’s house and stay there until this issue is resolved. Am I clear?”

Maze’s answer doesn’t come quickly enough, Chloe figures. Because Lucifer growls at her. “Mazikeen, look at me. Am I clear?”

Chloe watches, as Maze lifts her head to look at Lucifer. “Yes, my King,” she says. It seems to give Lucifer some peace of mind because his face turns back to their human form, only his eyes still red with fire. “Go,” he said calmly, sending a hand forward to help her up from her knees.

“Fine,” is the only answer he gets. She doesn’t even spare a look to Chloe, only grabs her knives, and turns to leave. “I expect an update when you get there,” he calls after her, and the only response he gets is the elevator’s doors closing behind her.

She watches him take a deep breath in, and when he turns to look at her his eyes are brown again, and he wears a devilish smile. “Hello, Detective,” he says cheerfully, “I’m truly sorry you had to see this”.

“Is everything alright?” she breaths, closing the gap between them. She goes on her tiptoes and kisses him softly, then takes a step back to catch his eyes.

“Yes,” he shrugs, and she raises an eyebrow. “What, yes, everything is most certainly alright”.

“Lucifer,“ she says, warning, “you turned devil on her”.

“Well,” he defends himself, “She wouldn’t listen”. His voice is borderline whiny and she smiles at him softly, waiting for him to go on. When he doesn’t, her eyebrow goes up again in question. “You made her _kneel_ Lucifer. Something happened. I’ve never seen Maze so… She called you her _King_!”

“I am, aren’t I?” he shrugs again, but after a couple of seconds surrenders his act. “Fine, fine Detective. She found this guy molesting a young woman, but before she could get to him, the LAPD did. She was about to go there to his cell to torture him. And I said no”.

Chloe’s mouth falls open at that. “You did?” she asks, disbelief clear in her voice.

“I did,” he whines, pleading for her to believe him. “She wouldn’t listen, and I will not have a demon of mine torture someone, without my strict approval”. His voice goes dangerously low again, his eyes blinking red before turning brown again. “No matter if the demon we’re talking about is Mazikeen”.

His phone chirps then, and he glances at it. “It would appear that are Maze is reunited with your spawn, Detective,” he says, showing her the photo of the two that Maze texted him. “Now, where were we Detective?”

He leans in to kiss her, and she melts into his hug. She will have to tell him about her desire to see his red eyes again another time.


End file.
